


Summer Time Blues

by lil_1337



Category: Princess Princess
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-19
Updated: 2009-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday fic for <a href="http://haraamis.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://haraamis.livejournal.com/"><b>haraamis</b></a>.  She wanted Yuujirou/Tohru with the prompts birthday and first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Time Blues

Yuujirou sighed and folded another shirt to add to the growing pile on his bed. Summer was coming and with it vacation. Akira's family was planning a trip to the beach and Mikoto hadn't stopped talking about all the things he and his girlfriend were going to do. Everyone else seemed glad that the year was over so they could move on to so something bigger and better. The thing was despite the hordes of fanboys, the cross dressing, the talent show and all the other inconveniences that went with being a princess it had been a good year for Yuujirou; one of his best in fact.

Once he passed through the gate and out into the street everything would change. All the perks and benefits would disappear as would the power of having everyone at his beck and call. Right now everything he wanted was at his finger tips; love, admiration, and Tooru. The last one was still a work in progress, but Yuujirou was working on it. The way Tooru had acted when they'd spent Yuujirou's birthday together gave him hope. Damn, he really hadn't wanted to end the year without sharing a first kiss, but there was nothing he could do to change that now. Disappointment weighted down that thought and Yuujirou slumped to sit on the edge of the bed. It wasn't fair that such a good year should end on such a melancholy note.

The door opened and Yuujirou automatically pasted a smile on his face. He was a princess at least for a few more hours and the show must go on. The smile widened and took on a more natural feel as Tooru stepped into the room then morphed into a frown when he said nothing, just stood and stared. It felt awkward and Yuujirou was about to say something sarcastic just to break the silence when Tooru crossed the room in what seemed like a single step before bending to kiss Yuujirou solidly on the lips. Before he had a chance to recover let alone respond the room was empty again. Jumping to his feet Yuujiriou began grabbing his belongings and stuffing them into bags, a huge smile lighting his face. It was summer holidays and next year promised to be the best one yet.


End file.
